1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to performing a communication service, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for performing communication services among devices based on gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface is the technology that provides a user with temporary or continuous access to an object, a system, an apparatus or a program to have communication with the same.
An improved user interface is particularly being researched, which enables a user to manipulate an electronic apparatus with ease. The user can make input to an electronic apparatus or perceive output easily and rapidly, using the improved user interface.
The user interface for a mobile electronic device is designed in consideration of an environment that the user manipulates the device while gripping it. To enable the user to stably maintain gripping, the electronic apparatus generally uses stationary input such as touch or button input. For example, a mobile electronic apparatus may be provided with a touch screen for a user input, so as to be used along with an input unit such as fingertip or stylus pen.
Recently, user interactions have been introduced, according to which device or user motion is detected to be used in controlling the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, a method is necessary, which can detect a device's or user's various motions and utilize the same as user interfaces, thereby providing more intuitive and easier user experiences.